


Quando i cammini si incontrano

by KitsuneBlake



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Eskel - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, OTP Feels, Translation not available yet, Triss - Freeform, Why isn't there a tag for this ship?, otp
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBlake/pseuds/KitsuneBlake
Summary: È passato quasi un anno dalla sconfitta del Bianco Gelo e dalla vittoria di Nilfgaard sui territori del Nord. Tutto sta pian piano tornando alla normalità e Triss, non più braccata dai cacciatori di streghe, è finalmente libera di muoversi e trovare il proprio cammino. Ma non tutto è come sembra.





	Quando i cammini si incontrano

«L’osso è guarito, ma devi cercare di non muovere il braccio per un po’. D’accordo?»

Il bambino alzò lo sguardo, osservandola con occhi grandi e ancora lucidi per le lacrime, poi annuì.

«Vi ringrazio, signora maga,» disse la madre del piccolo, poco distante.

«Puoi chiamarmi Triss.»

La donna sorrise, nonostante il viso portasse ancora i segni della preoccupazione. «Cosa posso fare per ripagarvi?»

«Ho aiutato tuo figlio di mia spontanea volontà,» rispose Triss, ricambiando il sorriso. Quella famiglia versava chiaramente in condizioni economiche disastrose, e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di portar via qualcosa di cui loro avrebbero avuto più bisogno.

Ancora una volta il suo intuito si rivelò efficace, perché la donna le prese le mani nelle proprie, guardandola con gli occhi umidi per la commozione. «Oh, grazie di cuore, grazie!»

«Non è stato nulla, davvero.» Non importava quante volte scene come questa fossero già accadute, Triss non ci avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine. Se da un lato era contenta che l’odio verso chi utilizzava la magia stesse scemando, dall’altro provava disagio nel vedere l’adorazione negli occhi della gente che aiutava. Dopotutto, aveva curato un bambino ferito, niente di più.

Vide la donna allontanarsi e tornare poco dopo con un piccolo cestino fra le mani. «Accettate questo, per favore. Non abbiamo molti soldi, è vero, ma abbiamo una capra e un piccolo orto.»

Anche volendo, Triss non avrebbe potuto rifiutare. Il profumo di formaggio che proveniva dal cestino era inebriante, tanto da farle brontolare lo stomaco. Poco dopo, stava sistemando i viveri appena guadagnati nelle borse della sella. Restituì quindi il cestino vuoto alla donna, che l’aveva seguita fuori.

«Grazie,» disse Triss, rivolgendole un sorriso.

«Grazie a voi,» rispose la donna. «Possa Melitele vegliare sul vostro cammino.»

 

***

 

Verso il tramonto, Triss scorse finalmente i tetti di paglia di un villaggio poco lontano. Non ne conosceva il nome, ma non le importava. Sperava solo di trovare una locanda, visto che aveva cavalcato a lungo, e il pensiero di un pasto caldo e di un letto decente riuscirono a strapparle un sorriso, nonostante la malinconia che spesso la assaliva negli ultimi tempi. Molte volte, infatti, le capitava di lasciar vagare la mente al passato. Non poteva impedirselo, poiché i ricordi sembravano essere  in qualche modo più luminosi del futuro, almeno per lei.

La sconfitta della Caccia Selvaggia, diversi mesi prima, sembrava aver chiuso definitivamente un capitolo della sua vita, oltre che della storia stessa. Era come se tutta quella faccenda appartenesse a un passato lontano: i mesi a Novigrad, le persecuzioni, la ricerca di Ciri, la stessa guerra fra Nilfgaard e la Redania. La pace stava infine arrivando, e tutto ciò che era stato prima di essa stava lentamente diventando un ricordo. I campi di battaglia, ora puliti, erano stati coperti prima dalla neve, poi dai fiori e infine dal rigoglioso verde estivo. L’autunno si avvicinava e l’aria si stava già facendo pungente, tanto che Triss era stata costretta a comprare dei vestiti più caldi prima del previsto. Per farlo si era fermata a Novigrad, in cui per la prima volta dopo mesi era riuscita a entrare senza il bisogno di calarsi un cappuccio in testa. Era stata una sensazione splendida.

Tuttavia, anche quel piacere era andato pian piano affievolendosi, e a esso era subentrata l’abitudine. La verità era che Triss, dopo tutto ciò che era successo, si sentiva vuota e non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo. Aveva provato a trovare una strada tutta sua, girando di villaggio in villaggio e di città in città, aiutando chiunque ne avesse bisogno, talvolta dietro compenso. La gente spesso la guardava con sospetto, ma lei non se ne stupiva. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo per dimenticare la mentalità imposta da Radovid. Così aveva persino subito insulti, a volte minacce, ma aveva portato pazienza e alla fine, visita dopo visita, i villaggi avevano cominciato a darle fiducia. Era una bella sensazione e dava in parte un senso alla sua vita.

Tuttavia si sentiva terribilmente sola. Non si trattava di Geralt, no, quello l’aveva capito. Lo strigo era stato un breve capitolo, splendido e intenso, ma destinato fin dal principio a non realizzarsi, e lei non aveva intenzione di piangersi addosso per un uomo che di fatto l’aveva rifiutata. Sarebbe stato uno spreco di tempo e di energie, oltre che un’umiliazione. No, ciò che le mancava sfuggiva alla sua comprensione, come se fosse costantemente un passo avanti a lei, e non importava quanto cercasse di arrivare alla meta, quel qualcosa era sempre troppo lontano per farsi raggiungere.

Trascinata da questi pensieri, Triss non si era nemmeno accorta che il cavallo l’aveva portata a destinazione. Era il crepuscolo e dall’interno della locanda giungevano gli schiamazzi dei contadini, che si rilassavano dopo la stancante giornata di lavoro. Quando Triss entrò, molti sguardi si alzarono per posarsi su di lei, alcuni curiosi, altri più o meno lascivi. Qualcuno tradiva ancora disprezzo. Tuttavia nessuno le rivolse la parola, un chiaro segno che anche lì conoscevano la sua fama. La “strega errante”, così la chiamavano negli ultimi tempi.

«Buonasera. Avete una camera libera?» chiese, quando si avvicinò al vecchio banco di legno. L’oste, un uomo grande e grosso, non più giovanissimo ma chiaramente in grado di mettere fuori gioco anche chi di anni ne aveva molti meno, stava versando diversi boccali di birra scura, e alzò lo sguardo su di lei solo quando ebbe finito.

«Sì, abbiamo una stanza, ma è la migliore che abbiamo e ti costerà un po’.»

Che fosse la verità o meno, Triss non sentì la voglia di fare storie, visto che il prezzo non si rivelò inaccettabile. Fece una smorfia quando l’oste contò teatralmente i soldi dinanzi a lei, prima di chiamare la figlia per accompagnarla nella stanza. Tutto sommato, notò più tardi Triss, la camera non era così brutta. Era piccola, certo, ma pulita e curata, e la finestra era affacciata sulla campagna aperta, anziché sulla strada fangosa e puzzolente del villaggio. Era persino provvista di un caminetto, piccolissimo ma perfettamente in grado di scaldare l’ambiente. L’aveva pagata più di quel che valeva, sì, ma l’oste non era stato del tutto disonesto.

C’era anche una tinozza per fare il bagno, così Triss ne approfittò per chiedere alla giovane di procurarle dell’acqua calda. Liz, così si chiamava la figlia dell’oste, sorrise timidamente e annuì, prima di uscire dalla camera. Diversi minuti dopo, finalmente, il bagno caldo era pronto, e a Triss non restò che spogliarsi e immergersi nell’acqua con un sospiro.

 

***

 

Il bagno durò a lungo, ma lei non aveva fretta. In fondo aveva viaggiato per tutto il giorno e di certo non aveva intenzione di andarsene a letto con la pelle che puzzava di stalla, dopo ore e ore passate a cavallo. Liz era stata tanto gentile da lavarle anche i vestiti, che ora si stavano rapidamente asciugando davanti al fuoco. Una volta pulita e asciugata, fu con immenso piacere che Triss si infilò sotto la pesante coperta, al sicuro dal freddo pungente che filtrava dalle finestre.

Quando si svegliò, non sapeva quanto avesse dormito, sapeva solo che doveva essere un’ora imprecisata della notte, visto che dalla finestra non proveniva alcuna luce. Il fuoco del piccolo camino era ormai quasi spento e la stanza era avvolta nella totale oscurità. Fino a lì, non c’era nulla di anomalo. Ciò che era strano, invece, erano le voci che giungevano dal piano terra; voci troppo alte per quell’ora tarda e che sicuramente nulla avevano a che vedere con gli schiamazzi dei soliti clienti ubriachi. Triss percepì rabbia, timore… persino paura. Che fosse successo qualcosa?

Spinta dalla curiosità, evocò un piccolo globo di luce sul palmo della mano. La stanza si illuminò debolmente, quel tanto che bastò per recuperare gli abiti di ricambio, visto che gli altri non erano ancora completamente asciutti. Non si precipitò al piano di sotto, perché se l’avesse fatto avrebbe sicuramente interrotto una discussione di cui lei voleva assolutamente sapere il contenuto. Invece interruppe l’incantesimo e scese le scale a tentoni, rimpiangendo di non avere gli occhi di uno strigo per prevenire eventuali rovinose cadute. Si fermò solo quando giunse a qualche gradino prima della sala principale, da cui giungevano le voci.

«Se lo fate entrare, io me ne vado!» Chiunque avesse detto queste parole, pareva piuttosto arrabbiato. Probabilmente era un cliente della locanda.

«Ma è ferito,» aggiunse una voce di donna, che pareva molto agitata. «Ci ha salvato la vita, è il minimo che possiamo fare per…»

«Non ha salvato la vita a _me_. Ragan, prima la maga, ora questo. Se accetti giuro che me ne vado,» ripeté il primo che aveva parlato.

«Allora vattene,» disse un’altra voce, questa volta un uomo, che sembrava altrettanto furioso. «La tua assenza non cambia nulla. Tutto quello che sai fare quando passi da questo villaggio è ubriacarti e ammazzarti di seghe.»

Ci fu un improvviso tramestio, grugniti e suoni di passi e vestiti strappati, uniti a quello che era chiaramente il rumore di pugni che impattavano sulla carne. La donna intimò ai due uomini di smetterla, ma non fu ascoltata.

« _Basta_ ,» ringhiò un’altra voce all’improvviso. L’oste. Triss ebbe la conferma dei suoi sospetti: la stazza di quell’uomo non serviva solo a fare scena, evidentemente.

«Ragan, tu…» disse il cliente, ansimando pesantemente.

«Stai forse cercando di prendere decisioni per _me_ nella _mia_ locanda, Movic?»

«No, io…»

«Allora taci,» disse Ragan, lapidario. «Tu sei libero di fare quello che ti pare, ma io non negherò l’ospitalità a un ferito, anche se…»

L’altro lo interruppe con una risata. «Piantala, Ragan. Altro che ospitalità, sappiamo entrambi che l’unico motivo per cui stai accettando un mostro qui dentro è la possibilità di fare quattrini.»

_Mostro_ , pensò Triss, ignorando il resto del discorso. No, era impossibile. Non poté fermarsi a fare congetture, perché l’oste riprese a parlare.

«Te lo ripeto una sola volta, Movic. Cosa faccio nella mia locanda e perché lo faccio non sono affari tuoi.»

Per alcuni secondi non parlò più nessuno, e gli ansiti dei due uomini coinvolti nella breve rissa parvero quasi assordanti nel silenzio della stanza. Tutto sembrava in sospeso, tanto che Triss poté sentire il suo stesso cuore battere rapido contro la cassa toracica. Infine, fu l’uomo chiamato Movic a rompere l’immobilità.

«D’accordo, come vuoi. Me ne vado, così avrai una stanza libera per il tuo nuovo ospite _d’onore_.»

Non ottenne risposta. Non che a Triss servisse altro, comunque. _Mostro_. Quella parola, che pareva un urlo nella sua testa, l’aveva colpita con la forza di un pugno. Attenta a non farsi sentire, tornò nella sua stanza, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimettersi a dormire. Cominciò invece a camminare avanti e indietro nello spazio ristretto, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa dolorosa, ripensando alla conversazione che aveva appena sentito.

C’erano molti non-umani che potevano essere definiti “mostri” da chi aveva l’ignoranza di considerarli tali; un doppler, un nano, un elfo. Fino a diversi mesi prima, poi, anche chi usava la magia veniva chiamato mostro, lei compresa. Per alcuni, in realtà, il termine appropriato per definire un mago o una maga era ancora quello. Triss si fermò e fece un respiro profondo. Chiunque fosse il ferito in questione l’avrebbe scoperto presto, perché era quasi certa che l’oste si sarebbe rivolto a lei. Allora perché era così agitata? Temeva davvero che si trattasse di…

«Signora maga?»

La voce di Liz, fuori dalla porta, interruppe il fluire dei suoi pensieri.

«Sì?» rispose Triss, forse anche troppo in fretta. Non si curò nemmeno di correggere il “signora maga” come faceva di consueto.

«Vi chiedo perdono per il disturbo, ma è una questione della massima urgenza e ci serve… Ci servirebbe il vostro aiuto.» La ragazza sembrava molto agitata, addirittura sconvolta.

«Arrivo.» Questa volta, Triss agì con più cautela e impiegò qualche secondo per aprire la porta, come se si fosse presa del tempo per vestirsi in fretta. «Come posso aiutarti?» chiese, guardando Liz in volto e fingendosi confusa. In realtà, fremeva dal bisogno di correre e prestare aiuto, e sperava che la ragazza la portasse subito dove doveva andare senza perdersi in chiacchiere.

«Seguitemi,» disse Liz, pallida in volto.

Triss non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Finalmente libera di mostrare la propria preoccupazione, seguì in fretta la figlia dell’oste, che camminò con passi rapidi e leggeri sino a fermarsi davanti all’ultima porta del breve corridoio immerso nell’oscurità. L’unica fonte di luce proveniva dalla candela che la giovane teneva in mano.

«È qui dentro,» disse Liz, invitandola a entrare. «Mio padre e io pensiamo che voi potreste essere in grado…»

Triss non seppe mai cosa pensassero lei e suo padre. Aprì la porta, precedendo la giovane e facendo saettare subito lo sguardo sull’arredamento scarno. Niente camino, solo un tavolo, una sedia e qualche candela quasi del tutto consumata qui e là. In un angolo, su un letto spoglio, si trovava il “mostro”.

Triss gli si avvicinò subito, attivando nuovamente la sfera di luce bianca, che illuminò la piccola stanza in un baleno. Ed eccola, la conferma dei suoi sospetti. Con un tuffo al cuore, lo sguardo della maga percorse i lineamenti pallidi e contratti dello strigo, la familiare cicatrice sul volto, le pupille dilatate nonostante la luce proiettata dall’incantesimo. Il ritmo del respiro, debole e rapido, era spezzato da qualche lieve sussulto, un chiaro segno di come il corpo, sebbene immobile, fosse dilaniato dal dolore. La giaccia di cuoio e la camicia presentavano uno squarcio enorme, dal quale proveniva un odore sgradevole. E poi c’era sangue, sangue ovunque. Triss non lo vedeva, ma lo poteva sentire sotto gli stivali, viscido e scivoloso sul pavimento di legno.

«Aiutami. Dobbiamo spogliarlo,» disse, chiamando a sé la giovane Liz.

Qualunque cosa l’avesse ridotto così, non le importava, non ora. Sarebbe stato Eskel a raccontarglielo, e l’avrebbe fatto con le sue stesse labbra, una volta guarito.


End file.
